He did'nt have to be
by Shubaltz Crazist
Summary: Every few nights Kankuro reviews on his life experiances by song writing. This is a series of continuing scenes. KankXIno AN: I do not own any of the songs which have/will be in this storys, I will tell you whom the song is by every chapter! SC


Hello! Kankuro fans!!

I take no credit for the song used in this story, I based it from 'He didn;t have to be' By Brad Paisley and yes I did alter the words to make them relevant to the story. And I Don't own Naruto Kankuro Ino Sakura Baki Gaara Hinata so on and so fourth BUT I do own Samara and Kankuro's future bubs. Oh and Baki's son.

Well here it is and I hope you will enjoy!!

* * *

Kankuro sighed contently as he looked through the window at the little bundle of pink on the other side. After two complete years of married bliss Kankuro and Ino decided that they wanted something more then just each other. And here was the result, a little pink bundle with fat little hands, stubby nose, slanted eyes and blotchy skin, scrunching her face before letting a yawn much too big for her size. Kankuro studied the bundle, she was absolutely beautiful and he suddenly found need to breath, he couldn't even remember that he'd stopped.

"Congratulations Kankuro, never thought I'd see the day"

Kankuro felt himself ginning like a jackass, but didn't try to stop. Kankuro had never felt this way; it was if there was already an unconditional surrender of his will towards this baby.

"She's beautiful." Baki said staring at the little girl longingly.

Kankuro glanced side-ways at his former sensei. He knew how Baki had always wanted a boy and girl, but his wife was unable to continue after their first son was born four years prior. The said boy was standing fascinated with the elevator doors opening and shutting.

"Thanks" And he meant it.

"What name are you going to christen her with?" Asked Baki ruefully smiling.

"Depends, what does she look like to you?" Baki stared at the sleeping bundle, and softly said

"Samara"

"Sounds wonderful Baki, what do you think of Samara, honey?" Asked Ino, walking slowly towards her husband.

"I think it's the most beautiful name that could possibly be given to her." Kankuro answered truthfully.

That day the baby girl was christened as Sabuku No Samara-Rose

Two days later Ino returned home with the little bundle of joy, greeted by a mass of fiends and family wishing to see the new arrival. Sakura was the first to give her congratulations, and then followed by Hinata and company. Kankuro kept smiling, even Gaara let in involuntary smile escape when his niece looked at him whilst blowing a bubble from her mouth.

"So, what's her name?" Asked Sakura

"Samara-Rose" Ino replied without hesitation.

After all the guests had left, Ino and Kankuro, after wrapping Samara up tightly, walked outside to the park.

"Samara is the absolute perfect name." Kankuro didn't answer but pulled Ino and the pink bundle closer.

Hours had past and the house was silent, the clock was the only noise in the room as Kankuro watched his little girl. He smiled at the thought. What would his dad have thought at that moment? Would he have been proud or dismissive? Kankuro peered down at Samara; he couldn't tear his eyes away. He silently thanked Baki for suggesting the perfect name for his girl when he abruptly remembered a saddening thought. Baki had had a daughter, and two sons before…and the girls name was…Samara.

Kankuro smiled, Baki was amazing, Three in one: sensei, father figure and fiend.

Kankuro pulled himself away from Samara's sleeping form and sat down at his desk. His thoughts couldn't detach from his former sensei, what must it have been like to loose all three…Kankuro didn't think he could bare the pain of loosing Samara. He picked up a pen from the desk and looked at the clean sheet of paper resting on the wood surface. He started drawling around the edges when a sudden line come to his thought and he wrote it down without thinking but the words didn't stop there and before he knew it Kankuro had composed a song, about Baki about his thoughts and more…

Kankuro retired to bed after two hours passed and life went as usual. Get up, have breakfast, brush teeth, check list, work and come home. Kankuro had been gone for around two hours when Ino walked into his study to tidy it a little. Neatening the desk black ink caught her attention, sitting down she began to read the scribbled words

_When mom went out on a date with somebody new  
It always felt more like a job interview  
My momma used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone  
Who wouldn't find out about her children and then turn around and run_

_I met the man I call my dad when I was five years old  
He took my mom out to a movie and for once we got to go  
A few months later I remember lying there in bed  
I overheard the whisper and knew that mum was dead_

_And then all of a sudden  
Oh, it seemed so strange to me  
How we went from something's missing  
To a family  
Lookin' back all I can say  
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That Baki didn't have to be_

_I met the girl that's now my wife about three years ago  
We had the perfect marriage but we wanted somethin' more  
And there I stood surrounded by our family and friends  
Crowded 'round the nursery window as they bring the baby in_

_And then all of a sudden  
It seemed so strange to me  
How I'd gone from something's missing  
To a family  
Lookin' through the glass I thought about the man  
That's standin' next to me  
And I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be_

_Lookin' back all I can say  
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be_

Hearing Samara cry she rose from her position and went to tend to her daughters cry. And never read the last four lines.

_  
Yeah, I hope I'm at least half the dad  
that he didn't have to be_

_  
Because he didn't have to be_

_And I know he didn't have to be…_

* * *

  


* * *

  


_I am still learning about writing techniques and constructive criticism is accepted. Hope you enjoyed it, there will be more!! Yes I have two more lined up...but it's such a drag to have to load and such. Anyways thanks for reading and please Read and Review!! I will be taking requests in later chapters…_

_SC_


End file.
